


Learning how to take

by AnarchistEagle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Horror, Cock Theft, Large Cock, M/M, Organ Theft, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchistEagle/pseuds/AnarchistEagle
Summary: Vegeta is training on a distant planet. After falling victim to the local flora, he learns what it's like receiving what he's always thrust upon others.
Relationships: Vegeta/Tentacles
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is some depraved 3am shit and I am here for it. But if you're not into tentacles, rape, cock theft (like, as literal as it gets), or vaginal sex then back out now.

On a remote rocky planet far from Earth, Vegeta has been training for several days. He found some good grounds near a clean pond and a forest. The forest is filled with lush plants that bear heavy fruit. He’s currently eating a few of them after a hard bout of training. Enjoying their peach-like taste as sweat drips down his neck.

While he’s eating, a tendril crawls out from the foliage. It smells sweat on the wind and seeks its source. It moves undetected and gets closer to Vegeta. Before long it’s right behind him, and reaches out to touch his neck. It feels his warmth. A powerful heat backed by unending pride. Before Vegeta can react, the tendril has already unloaded a cocktail of its own making into his bloodstream.

Vegeta feels the tendril brush against him and smacks it away, powering up and entering a fighting stance. “Who thinks they can sneak up on the prince of all-” Before he can finish he loses his balance and falls on his back, paralyzed. All he can do is look up at the planet’s pink sky. He can’t even pivot his head to see who attacked him.

The tendril returns, feeling along its prey’s body. It feels the resistance of his spandex. It reaches the hard armor and loops underneath it. It travels up under the armor, pressed against Vegeta’s hard muscles. It starts to engorge. It grows thick and loses its pliability, straightening out while pressing against Vegeta’s chest and the armor. Vegeta groans, feeling the pressure across his stomach and sternum, but unable to move. The vine grows and and grows. With a crack, the armor splits and the vine pushes the chunks off its prey.

It shrinks back down to continue its exploration. Now a tendril again, it looks for an opening between spandex and skin. It finds Vegeta’s neck once more and manages to worm its way under the spandex.

Vegeta can only hear the tendril’s motions, and feel it rub against his skin. It prods against his chest, feeling his taut pecs. It presses into his abs, enjoying the warmth from his stomach. He doesn’t know what it looks like or what its goal is. He wants to bark out threats, he wants to scream and release his ki. But the drugs in his system have disabled most of his muscle control. The best he can do is groan in protest with his jaw slack open.

The tendril, once comfortably coiled across Vegeta’s muscles, begins to thicken again. The spandex stretches tight. The vine forces itself to straighten out and tears the spandex in multiple places. Then the vine pulls and rips it off, exposing Vegeta’s naked body to the breeze. It pulls the last of what Vegeta was wearing below his waist. His cock flops out over his large balls. And the vine smells what it’s been looking for the entire time.

It shrinks back down to a tendril and slithers along Vegeta’s thigh. It coils around his penis and releases another drug along Vegeta’s skin. He feels blood rush into his cock as it hardens. He’s left dizzy, feeling the tendril play with his genitals.

He’s almost beginning to enjoy himself. If it just wanted to pleasure him, then he’s happy to let it praise his towering cock. Then the tendril slips into his urethra and Vegeta grunts unable to form any words. ‘Get out of m-!’ he can’t even finish the thought before more of the thin tendril slips in. Slowly and steadily. It presses down the full length. Deeper than Vegeta could have ever known. He’s moaning now, with each heartbeat his cock twitches and presses against the intruder. It’s painful, and the tendril just doesn’t stop pressing deeper.

Suddenly Vegeta sees stars. The tendril has reached his prostate. It presses. Vegeta’s breath catches, unable to even whimper. It somehow presses deeper. Deeper in the wrongest way. Vegeta’s vision blurs. It feels like the tendril is moving through him, no longer bound by his biology. Then it stops. And Vegeta can breathe once more. He takes in ragged breaths. Sweat beads across his forehead. He stares vacantly at the sky, not able to conjure any thoughts.

The tendril sits in his body. Uncomfortably present. The vine outside starts to engorge and bunch up around the head of his cock, keeping the thin insertion still. Eventually the vine forms a hollow tube around the smaller tendril and presses forward and around the mighty shaft. Vegeta moans, feeling the dual sensation of insertion from both perspectives.

Finally the vine reaches the base, having fully swallowed Vegeta's cock. A couple helper vines emerge from the tube and wrap around his nuts, pulling them inside with the rest of the shaft. He groans as they pop into the tight tube. Then hundreds of tiny tentacles grow from where the vine presses against Vegeta's pelvis and start their nefarious work. Vegeta feels a dull burning sensation around the base of his cock and balls. His vision gets blurry again and then his world feels just a bit smaller.

Vegeta opens his eyes after what must have been hours. He first registers the deep purple sunset of the planet. Then he registers the gentle thrusting sensation between his thighs. The drug had worn off enough that Vegeta's could tilt his head down to see what was going on. He looked down and sees a green vine slowly inserting itself into him. It pulls out just as slowly. As it does Vegeta sees the fleshy shaft at the end of the vine. And sees that where his cock was, there’s a vagina. "Wha-How? That's my dick" he groaned out groggily. In response it thrusts back into him and picks up speed.

"Ah augh" Vegeta cries out in pleasure. His cock rams into him, and fills out the cavern the vine had created for him. Vegeta sees a small bulge form below his abs as his cock is fully inserted, balls pressing against his thighs. Then it hollows out as the shaft vacates, only to bulge once more as the vine repeats its motion.

Vegeta wants to rage, to go super Saiyan and tear this thing apart. But he can’t find the anger he needs. He feels despair at losing his manhood, and guilty for feeling aroused by being fucked by himself. The vine picks up on his arousal and fucks him faster. Balls slapping against him.

Any thoughts he had on the matter vanish as he experiences a pulling sensation like nothing he’s ever felt. The muscles the vine gave him clench around the dick the vine took from him. And he comes. Feeling a gushing spill from his cunt. Soon the vine's cock swells and follows suit. It presses fully into Vegeta, kissing against something deep within him, and unleashes a torrent of fertile sperm.

It rests inside his pussy as Vegeta catches his breath. He was able to move his arms now, albeit slowly. He pokes around the bulge beneath his belly button. Feeling pride knowing what he did to others with it. But those thoughts share the same space as knowing what it has done to him. Vegeta tries to roll and push off the ground to stand up, but only has enough control over his muscles to get on all fours. He feels himself twist around the cock still buried inside and moans.

The vine senses this and begins fucking into him once more. It’s taken the stamina Vegeta was so proud of for itself, still erect after delivering the previous pounding. And it was learning all the right ways to thrust and angle to wring out all the pleasure from Vegeta.

"Fuck, ah, fuck this plant." Vegeta cries out, tears welling up. It takes everything he has just to remain on his knees and elbows. He trembles with each delicious thrust. "It took my dick. Why does it feel good. Dammit."

And as the vine picks up speed once more, Vegeta's arms give out and his face falls to the ground with his ass in the air. Getting pounded, plowed, and fucked like anything but the prince he was with his own dick. He comes once more, and the vine keeps going. Vegeta was shaking from the pleasure, feeling raw and crazed.

His face was pushed and pulled against the grass from shear fucking force. His thoughts turn to the biology the plant gave him. No longer focusing on what he lost, but what was forced upon him. It clicks in his mind that he’s become this thing's bitch for breeding. It changed him, stole his cock, his balls, his very dna, and left something of its own behind. It’s trying to reproduce. And then he hears his voice, what he sounds like being thoroughly fucked. He’s moaning into the grass. Every time that wonderful cock touches something deep within him, his voice hitches. And when it pulls back to ram in once more he lets out something guttural.

He feels the cock pulse and thicken slightly. The vine slows its motion, and Vegeta comes simultaneously with his detached dick.

The vine, gifted with Vegeta's virility, could easily continue. It gives a couple thrusts to demonstrate this to the fallen prince. But it senses that Vegeta is sexually sated. So it withdraws. Popping out of the cunt it made, leaving it leaking. And it returns to its roots in the forest. Leaving Vegeta on the ground, covered in sweat and cum.

Vegeta just lays there on the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta breaks

By the time Vegeta gets up, it’s night time and the full moon is out. He removes the last pieces of clothing that the vine hadn't bothered with and walks over to the pond next to his ship. He feels liquid drip from between his legs and down his thighs. He tries not to think about it. He steps into the pond carefully. He tries not to think about it. He begins washing himself. And he tries not to think about how perfectly it fit inside him. How massive the shaft was. How much he loved feeling his balls smack against him. How he was changed to be the perfect receptacle for himself.

Vegeta flushes. His face feels hot as he recalls the last day's events. He tries to process the emotions. He feels simultaneously content and devastated. As he washes his stomach he feels it. There’s a small paunch there. It contained the gift the vine left him. Two royal loads.

He tries not to think about those last two thrusts the plant left with. What they meant. About how good it would feel to go through that once more.

"I'm…" he tries to say it.

"I'm the…" he grits his teeth.

"I'm the prince of all Saiyans" but he doesn’t feel that way. He can’t convince himself of that right now. He can feel what he was missing. He can feel that the plant didn't just take his genitals, it took what he associated with them. His pride, his power, his virility. He feels empty in so many ways.

So he marches out of the pond, not even drying off and heads into the forest. To reclaim what had been taken from him. He walks without really looking where he was going. Without realizing his surroundings or how far he’s traveled.

By the time he wakes up from his sex filled stupor, he sees them. Dozens of vines. Dozens of cocks and their dangling balls. Different sizes and shapes aplenty. He stares at them. Realizing the daunting task of figuring out which cock is his. As he stands there bewildered, one vine creeps beneath him, its cock already erect and its balls hanging low. It raises itself, guided by the scent from Vegeta’s pussy. It presses against his lower lips and tries to push inwards. Vegeta jolts and immediately sends a ki blast at the vine, destroying it.

“Fuck!” What if that was his cock. He realizes that he can’t just blow everything up. He has to be careful. He squats down and analyzes the charred remains of the vine. He’s sure it wasn’t his. It lacks his girth, though the length might’ve been right. Another cock creeps up to him in this vulnerable position and slips into him.

“Oh” Vegeta moans. He jumps up and grabs the vine. He pulls it out and sees that it tapers to a point. So he destroys it. If it wasn’t his it didn’t matter. Three more vines approach from various angles. One lands its cock on his face, its nuts hanging underneath his nose. While he grabs for it, another prods at his vagina and enters. And the last finds his ass and begins pushing against it. Vegeta feels it at his ring and lanches his free hand out to grab it. With two cocks in his hands the ungrabbed vine starts fucking him eagerly.

He shudders. It feels good. But he can tell it isn’t the one. He looks at the cocks in hand, both failing to impress. Though while he was distracted, more vines entered the fray. Another lands at his ass and sprays something at his hole. It prods, hoping to spread it open. Vegeta angrily blows up the two cocks in his hands, then grabs for the two vines underneath him. More vines swirl around his face, blocking his vision. He has yet to check the vine trying to pry his asshole open so he jumps away and pulls the cock pussy out of his pussy.

And this continued. Every time Vegeta tried to check if a cock was his, more would try to have their way with him. At one point a particularly large specimen with a flared head pressed into his sopping cunt. As it stretched him out, he moaned and loosened his grip on a vine. It shoved its way into his gaping mouth and began rocking in and out. Vegeta let go of the vines he was holding and tried to remove that fucking dick. But it was too big to remove while standing. As he tried it just pressed back into him, making his lower abdomen bulge. He might as well have been helping it fuck him. Meanwhile the cock in his mouth continued its campaign, balls slapping at his chin. He was truly being overwhelmed.

Vegeta bends over to get a better vantage on removing that massive cock from his pussy. But this vulnerable position lets another vine finally get into his ass. It pushes past his ring and spreads the lubricant other vines had donated. Vegeta lets out a muffled yell around the dick trying to fuck his throat. He finally removes the cock from his pussy and blows it up. He pulls at the vine in his ass and looks at it. Not his, he blows it up. He finally got around to the dick in his mouth, fishes it out, and blows it up, knowing well it isn’t his.

And then his world changes again. Something presses into him. He instantly knows. How could he not. It’s a dick fit for a prince. It doesn’t sacrifice any girth for its length. Its balls radiate with heat. It has its own presence, energy, and ego. And it fucks like it owns him. A fact he had been forced to memorize all those hours ago.

The other vines could recognize a king’s presence and retreat. They let this sole vine ruin Vegeta. It needs no companion.

Vegeta sprawls onto his hands and knees once again. Utterly helpless against this vine's cock. A part of him wonders when he stopped thinking of it as his. The rest of him is thrown against the forest floor as the cock dominates him. He moans loudly. By now the cock knows exactly how to tease all of Vegeta’s nerves. Where to twist, when to pull, and how hard to thrust. It controls him.

To prove it, it makes Vegeta come, hard. His legs and arms give out and he lays against the ground. Then the vine turns him onto his back and fucks him more. Vegeta can only watch in a daze as the bulge below his abs grows and then collapses. It was like the cock wants him to know exactly how deep it is. Exactly where its territory lies.

At some point the cock comes to a standstill. “What are you waiting for, fuck me dammit” Vegeta demands. But the cock just waits there inside him, rigid. So Vegeta positions himself into a crouch and rides the cock. He raises his hips and slams them onto the cock. He has to learn for himself where he feels the pleasure and how hard he can make himself go. He feels delirious fucking a vine like this. He blushes, but keeps a stubborn demeanor. Determined to make himself come.

As he rides faster and faster, he feels the cock engorge itself. Ready to blow. He clenches around it and slams down onto it. And the cock rewards him with a massive load. Vegeta goes off as the fresh load spills around the cock and out of his pussy. His legs shake and he climaxes, barely remaining standing. He’s breathing heavily. “Hah. That’ll show you, I don’t need you to-” and Vegeta feels the cock stir once more. It begins another mating session. Reminding Vegeta of the thrusts it previously left him with and its enormous stamina. Reminding him who calls the shots. That he’s this cock’s bitch.

Whatever balance Vegeta had earlier is gone now. He falls to his ass as the cock pushes. And onto his back once more when it pulls. His world is this vine’s cock. His life is to serve it. A plant has ingrained itself so thoroughly into his body that he’s not sure he can ever return to normal.

The vine directs him to get up. Its only language is thrusting, but Vegeta understands all too well what it wants. And his pride is so beyond shattered at this moment that he can’t imagine not following it. It guides him through the forest, pushing against his walls in the direction he ought to go. Until he arrives at the vine’s base, where its roots have burrowed. It rewards him by speeding up. Balls loudly smacking against him. He buckles against his vine’s trunk and climaxes. And the vine continues delivering its reward. It fucks him beyond the point where he’s satiated. He feels the weight of the seed sitting inside him. And to round it off, it dumps another load into him followed by some more thrusts. And then it pops out. Vegeta can hardly remember the last time he didn’t have a cock in him. The vine wraps itself around him, its large nuts coming to rest on his shoulder while the cock lays against his cheek, slowly softening.

Vegeta lays at the vine’s base. Exhausted. Well fucked and pouring out cum. His stomach is noticeably bulging. He lays his hands over it, feeling a mix of submissiveness and defeat. Sex addled as he his, his consciousness turns back towards his original goal. Getting his manhood back. He thinks for a moment about just taking the whole plant with him back to Earth. He feels a confused pang in his chest. How will it fare on the months long trip back to Earth. Then Vegeta shakes his head. Why is he more concerned about the plant than his own well being?

The vine stirs a bit. It squeezes him, like a reassurance. Vegeta makes up his mind and pulls the whole vine out from its roots. He flies back to his ship carrying it closely the whole way as the sun rises and washes the sky with a brilliant yellow.

Upon entering the ship, Vegeta places his vine down gently, sets the ship to return to Earth, then falls to the floor and falls asleep. He’s simply too tired to pull out the bed.


End file.
